


Hey Champ

by adtrstiel



Series: Destiel High School AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Impala, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Young!Sam, teenager!castiel, teenager!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adtrstiel/pseuds/adtrstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, the Vasrity Baseball Team Captain and most popular kid in school is keeping a big secret from his teammates and friends, and ends up falling in love with the biggest nerd in school, Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Champ

 

 

Dean Winchester was a jock and a womanizer. He could get any girl he wanted, when he wanted. He was the captain of the Varsity Baseball Team, Quarterback of the football team, and also the most popular guy in school. Castiel Novak was your typical lonely nerd at school who read during free time in class or read at lunch alone. He generally had no friends and was often picked on, but he didn't say anything. He had a step-brother named Gabriel who just so happened to be best friends with Dean. His mom died when he was only 6, leaving him with his drunken step-father, Bobby and vain step-brother. On weekends, Dean would come over to the Novak residence and watch baseball on the TV with Gabriel, making Cas their butler for the night, making him make them food or cater to their every need. To his surprise, whenever he glanced back at his brother, Dean would be staring at him, but he covered up by flipping Castiel off or making a rude face at him, mouthing insults and Castiel frowned. He had to deal with them for three and a half years, he was thankful he got accepted to Harvard to study law and he'd be out of that house within a month. As Castiel brought them their drinks, Dean and Gabriel discussed the big championship game.

 

"So you picthin' at this game?" Gabriel asked Dean. Dean puckered his lips and thought to himself.

 

"Hmm, I dunno" he told himself. "It’s in 5 days." he said, glancing over at Castiel, "and you?"

 

"I don't know what position I'm playing" Gabriel smiled.

 

"Probably left-out" Dean laughed.

 

"Screw you!" Gabriel laughed and nudged Dean with his elbow.

 

"Ah I'm joking" Dean said.

 

"You stayin' over tonight man?" he asked Dean.

 

"Hm, I don't know, gotta ask my dad, let me drive home and ask him, I wanna see Sammy too" Dean told him as he got up from the couch. Sammy, Sam, is Dean's younger brother who was a freshman at their high school. As much of a jerk Dean was, he had that soft spot for his little brother. Rather than shying away from him at school like most older siblings would do, he invited and embraced Sam in the halls, making him feel special and making him seem cool to the other kids. He'd stick up for him whenever the other kids picked on Sam; he took nothing from no one.

 

"Alright, see ya later hopefully; give me a call if you don't!" Gabriel shouted as Dean walked out the door and waved his hand back. "And you! Clean this mess up!" he yelled at Cas.

 

"B-ut I gotta study for my AP ex-"

 

"Not tonight! You're probably gonna pass that crap anyways, and by the way, I need you to do my English homework, it's only a 5 page essay" he laughed, dropping trash purposefully on the floor and walked upstairs to his room.

* * *

 

 

That night, Dean had come over to stay the weekend. They stayed in Gabriel's big, spacious room while Castiel tried to study and finish his brother's homework in his tiny room. It had been 2 AM and he could hear the guys dying down with their laughter and he was finally at peace. He finished up the essay and picked up his AP English textbook and began to annotate and study. He was disturbed by a knock at the door. Confused, he walked over to the door and slightly opened it so that only one half of his face was visible on the outside. To his surprise, it was Dean who was still in his letterman's jacket and tight jeans.

 

"Um, hi" Castiel said with confusion in his voice.

 

"Hey" Dean smiled.

 

"H-ey?"

 

"Can I come in?" he asked. Castiel looked around his dirty room. Well it wasn't really dirty; it was just filled with loose papers and open textbooks. Star Wars and Batman posters hung around his room, Marvel action figures were placed accordingly on shelves you can tell he put up himself. His bed was half undone; he had Star Wars bed sheets and a matching blanket and pillow case.

 

"Well, my r-oom is kinda d..dirty" he stuttered, utterly perplexed at why Dean Winchester was at his bedroom door at 2 in the morning.

 

"Your brother's is a lot worse" he quietly laughed, hands in his pockets, green eyes teasing Castiel.

 

"F-fine but I don't see why-"

 

"Your brother is asleep, I'm awake, I'm bored. Entertain me" he said, sitting on his bed, gazing up at the posters and action figures, and noticing the bed design. He rolled his eyes and laughed. "You're such a nerd man, what's your problem?"

 

"I don't have a problem, I just like these things."

 

"Well these are the types of things that get you beat up in the hallways" Dean told him, getting up and picking up the action figures.

 

"D-don't touch that!" Cas exclaimed, biting his knuckle nervously.

 

"Whoa" Dean laughed, continuing to turn the moveable arms and legs on the Wolverine figure.

 

"Don't do that please" Castiel begged.

 

"You're such a weirdo!" Dean laughed to himself, placing it back effortlessly.

 

"If you're gonna insult me, please get out of my room" Castiel said.

 

"Don't tell me what to do" Dean told him, backing him up to a wall. Castiel backed up, bumping into his closet door, knocking down a poster.

 

"S-orry" he replied as Dean's face was only inches away from his.

 

"Yeah, you better be" Dean smiled, brushing his lips against Castiel's. They closed their eyes together, waiting for each other to make the first move. Dean slowly pressed his lips against Castiel's, making his body jolt, but he held him at his waist. He slipped his tongue through their working lips and tangled Castiel's. His hands dropped to Dean's back, clenching his shirt. This was his first kiss in his 17 years. Dean let go and inhaled against Cas' lips, slowly opening their eyes together and staring in bewilderment. Castiel's eyes were the first to widen, his mouth gaped open and tried to let out a scream, but Dean covered it gently with his big palm.

 

"Shh" he hushed him, kissing his forehead. Castiel tried talking through Dean's sweaty palm.

 

"What was that for? You know if anyone saw us, we'd be in so much trouble and you'd be made fun of!" Castiel whispered loudly, beginning to panic.

 

"It's 2 AM Castiel" Dean laughed, "and I don't have a care in the world about what people have to say about me" he said, pressing his lips against Cas' again. This time he didn't shy away, instead he embraced Dean, he liked it. Dean pulled his hips closer to his body. He turned themselves around and still kissing, walked over to the bed. Castiel was pushed down, the springs of the bed squeaked and Dean straddled him.

 

"I've always known you were gay" Dean told him, attempting to remove Castiel's shirt.

 

"H-how?" he asked, helping Dean take his own shirt off.

 

"I just..knew" he said, falling to Castiel's chest and sucking at his skin. Castiel arched his back up, gasping for air. "A gay dude can tell when another dude is gay."

 

"Y-you're gay?" Castiel asked. Dean laughed against his skin.

 

"Of course I am"

 

"But, but you always date girls at school" he said.

 

"That's a cover up" he laughed again, "can't be a top athlete when you like the dick!" Cas smiled as Dean made his way day with his mouth, to his sweats. He nudged at the elastic, pulling them down and noticing his batman boxers.

 

"Come on dude really?" Dean asked, pointing at his boxers.

 

"I really like Batman" Castiel smiled, dropping his head back on the bed.

 

"You're lucky you're really hot" Dean said, pulling his boxers down and setting his cock free.

 

"Dean" Cas whispered, clutching the sheets tight.

 

"Don't worry, this is gonna be the best feeling in your life" Dean told him and began to suck on his cock slowly. Castiel let out a silent moan, trying not to be too loud, for Gabriel's room was right next to his. Dean stroked it calmly from the base to the start of the head, as he sucked on the tip.

 

"For a small guy, you're pretty well equipped" Dean laughed, shoving it back into his mouth. He began to unbuckle his own jeans and he pulled them down, reaching under the elastic of his briefs, fondling his cock. He let Cas' cock out of his mouth and pulled his briefs down. He turned Cas over and began to kiss his bare back while he stroked his shaft. Castiel's face was pressed against the mattress, hands in front of him, hanging off the bed.

 

"I know you've got lube around here" Dean whispered in his ear. Castiel shivered at the cold breath Dean gave and pointed to his nightstand. Dean opened it and found condoms and lube.

 

"You're not a virgin for this?" Dean asked, opening the bottle up and lubing his fingers and cock thoroughly. 

 

"No I am a virgin" Castiel confessed.

 

"Then why do you have lube stashed in your nightstand?"

 

"To raise my self-esteem" he admitted, not wanting to talk about it.

 

"Well okay" Dean shrugged and began to rub around Cas' entry. He tensed up and gripped the sheets tighter. Dean slowly slipped one finger inside Castiel’s tight hole, making him jump in shock.

 

"Easy" Dean said calmly, holding on to Castiel's shoulder with his free hand. He began to breathe fast and sweat grew on his forehead. Dean fit one more in, dancing patterns and scissoring on the inside. Cas whimpered and bit the sheets, holding himself up from falling with his hands. Dean slipped another in, making Cas scream shortly, catching himself before he'd wake anyone up. Dean reveled in his moans and squirms and took his fingers out. He took a condom from the drawer and opened it.  "Extra Large huh Castiel?" Dean winked. He didn't answer; he was too busy trying to catch his breath. "Now stay calm and don't make too much noise, bite my arm if you must." he explained as he stuck his cock in Cas' ass. Castiel grunted in pain and jolted forward. Before Dean began to thrust, he pulled Cas back so he wasn't falling off anymore. He placed his hands on both sides of Cas' waist and began to thrust into him slowly. Cas bit down on the sheets, pulling at them. The springs of the bed croaked with every thrust. He hit his prostate and it sent spasms of orgasms throughout Castiel's body, making him moan and whimper. Dean pulled at Cas' hair and revealed his bright blue eyes. He bit at his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes shut. Dean let go of Castiel and ran his fingers through his own hair, thrusting faster and faster into him. The bed squeaked too loud, he'd afraid Gabriel had woken up. His skin slapped against Castiel's with every thrust and he fell onto his bareback, kissing and brushing his lips upon Castiel’s neck. He was already off, he couldn't take it anymore and Castiel came on the blanket, moaning and gasping as Dean came on his lower back. They breathed loudly, catching their breath, sweat dripping from their hair.

 

"You’re really..really tight" Dean told him, getting off the bed and cleaning himself off. Castiel didn't answer; instead he held on to the sheets and breathed deeply into them.

 

"You okay Castiel?" Dean asked. He nodded into the pillow as he fixed himself under the covers. Dean smiled and slipped underneath them with Cas.

 

"If you don't get out, Gabriel will notice you're gone" he whispered.

 

"It's okay, I only want to lie until you fall asleep" he whispered into Cas' hair, turning their bodies to the side, cuddled up next to each other. Dean's arms wrapped around Castiel's body, holding his hands down at his stomach. His knees bent up against Cas' bare butt and fit perfectly along the crevice of Castiel's bent knees. He placed his chin on Castiel's shoulder and waited for him to go to sleep.

 

"Come to my game?" Dean asked.

 

"Yeah, sure" Castiel yawned, scooting his body back against Dean's chest.

 

They lay in bed together for half an hour, talking about sports and Castiel's interests until he grew tired.

 

"You going to sleep?" Dean asked, squeezing him tighter.

 

"Y-yeah" he answered, closing his eyes.

 

"I'm gonna go back to Gabe's room then, I'll see you tomorrow, don't make it obvious" he whispered in his ear and kissed his head. Castiel nodded and sighed in approval. Dean dressed himself and snuck back into Gabriel's room where he was still sleeping.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Castiel woke up unusually late. He was woken up by his hungover father beating at his door. "Make us some damn breakfast you idjit!" he yelled through the door.

 

"Okay Bobby!" Castiel yawned, glancing at the clock that read 11:42 AM. He realized he was naked and remembered what happened last night and smiled to himself, slipping into his sweats and a long Foo Fighters shirt. They were his favorite band. He walked downstairs and spotted Dean sitting on the couch. Dean saw him but didn't say anything.

 

"Morning Dean" he said with a subtle smile. Dean looked at him, annoyed and glanced back at the TV. Castiel frowned and remembered he told him not to make it obvious.

 

When he finished making breakfast for them and himself, he sat at the table and listened to their discussion.

 

"So uh, I invited Cas to the game on Wednesday" Dean started and Gabriel looked at his dad, Bobby.

 

"You mean Castiel?" he corrected him. Cas looked up at Dean subtly, then back down at his eggs, suddenly not hungry.

 

"Yeah" Dean smiled.

 

"W-why?" asked Gabriel, confused. Cas looked at Dean again, waiting for his answer, and Dean glanced at Cas, not sure what to say.

 

"To show him what a real man looks like" Dean laughed and Castiel frowned. That was like a punch in the gut, and he knew what that felt like because he has been punched in the gut before, by his step-father.

 

"Nice" Bobby laughed and Gabriel laughed too. Soon, all three of them were laughing at Castiel who was ready to cry. After they finished their food, he washed the dishes and went up to his room. Bobby went out to a bar with his older friends and didn't come back till that night.

* * *

 

 

The next 2 days at school felt like hell to Castiel. Every time he saw Dean, Dean would insult him in front of everybody and even pushed him into a locker a few times. After every push or slander, he'd look over his shoulder and back at Castiel and winked at him. Cas was confused as to why he'd come in his room one night at 2 AM on Friday night, and continue to bully him in the halls at school. That afternoon, Bobby had demanded him to stay after school and wait for Gabriel's baseball practice to be over so he could drive him home. He didn't have a problem with it since he'd get to watch Dean practice too. He sat himself on the top tier of the bleachers and pulled out a book, often looking down at the baseball players throw the ball around.

 

"Dude is your brother here?" Dean asked Gabriel who stood across from him.

 

"Ugh, yeah," he scoffed, throwing the ball back to Dean, "he's my only ride home."

 

"You know I coulda given you a ride right?" Dean laughed.

 

"My dad wants him to stay here" he said.

 

"Oh, I see" Dean nodded, looking up at Castiel. Without notice, he got lost at the sight of Cas and Gabriel's throw made the ball hit Dean's chest. He fell to the floor and held it in pain as the team circled around him. The coach ran out to him and instructed him to go to the locker room and rest. Castiel, quietly, followed Dean to the locker room. Without entering, he peeked in and saw Dean get undressed and walk to the showers. Suddenly, he dropped his hard cover book on the floor and it sent a vibrating echo throughout the locker room.

 

"Who's there?" he heard Dean call. Footsteps echoed through the room as he approached. Cas bent down to get his book, looking up at Dean who towered over him.

 

"Castiel?" he asked, puzzled.

 

"Dean I-" he stuttered in panic, "I can ex- I can explain."

 

"Don't" Dean smiled, pulling Cas inside the room, closing the doors behind them.

 

"Wh-what are you doing?  I shouldn't be in here Dean"

 

"Shh" Dean placed his index finger over Castiel's lips as he back up against a locker, "don't talk."

 

"Dean-" he began but was interrupted by Dean's moist lips on his, his bare chest rubbing against his Batman shirt. He dropped his backpack and book on the ground, echoing throughout the aisle of lockers and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. This time, he parted their lips with his tongue and tangled with Dean's. Dean dropped his towel that hugged his waist, unbuckling Cas' pants.

 

"Dean not here" Cas said, breathing heavily.

 

"No one will be in here until 5 o'clock, it's only 3:30, and we’ve got time" he smiled and dropped Cas' pants down, kissing him again. Castiel shrugged and took his own shirt off, standing in another pair of Batman boxers.

 

"Are those the same ones from the other night!?" Dean asked loudly.

 

"No!" Castiel snarled, "Those were from the newer Batman, these have the original Batman on them."

 

"Yawn," Dean joked, pulling him over to the showers. He used his knee to drop Castiel’s boxers down and Cas stepped out of them. Dean switched the knob to turn the water on and they stood under the flowing stream. Cas had Dean against the shower wall, hands on his chest, kissing his neck. Dean ran his fingers up and down Cas' back, grunting whenever Cas sucked on his skin. Dean pulled Cas' hair gently and pulled him out of the kiss. Still holding his hair, he pressed his forehead against Cas', leaning forward to peck his lips. The water flowed down the curves of their noses. The water somehow made Castiel's eyes shine brighter.

 

"Fuck you're so cute" Dean whispered and he felt Cas smile against his lips. Cas' golden hair turned dark brown as the water drenched it. "You really are so cute."

 

"You are too" Cas answered, half smiling and kissing the side of Dean's lips.

 

"I'm sorry for being a dick to you the last couple days, I shouldn't do that" he confessed, playing with Cas' hair and staring into his eyes.

 

"No, don't worry, I...I guess I understand" Cas shrugged.

 

"No, it's not okay though because..." he stopped.

 

'Because what?"

 

"Because....."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Because I am in love with you Castiel Novak" he said and Cas' heart skipped a few beats, screaming on the inside.

 

"Y-you what?"

 

"I said I am in love with you" he repeated.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes" Dean nodded.

 

"Well I'm in love with you too"

 

"Don't say it just because I said it okay, I want you to mean it"

 

"I do" Cas smiled.

 

Dean sighed and smirked and proceeded to make out with Castiel again, switching places and holding him against the wall.

 

Out of nowhere, they heard footsteps and 2 voices come in the locker room.

 

"Shit" Dean whispered, not knowing what to do. Cas' heart began to beat fast and he began to panic.

 

"Hey Dean! Coach wants you outside!" Dean's teammate, Balthazar shouted out. He didn't answer. "Dean?" Then the two emerged from the wall, staring wide eyed at Castiel and Dean's embrace.

 

"The fuck?" the dark haired one named Samandriel gasped.

 

"Who the fuck are you?" Dean shouted, throwing Castiel to the floor. The two teammates watched, still in shock from what they saw.

 

"Dean?" Castiel asked, holding his head the banged against the ground. "What are you doing?"

 

"I don't know you!" Dean yelled, covering his parts, turning to his teammates who looked at him in disgust. "Guys, do you know this guy?" Dean laughed in utter embarrassment.

 

"No, but it seems to me like you do" Balthazar replied, walking away with Samandriel.

 

"Guys! Guys!" Dean shouted, trying to run after them, but they were gone.

 

"Dean why'd you push me on the ground?" Castiel shouted, almost crying.

 

"Just get out!" Dean screamed, sending a painful echo throughout the showers.

 

"Dean?"

 

"OUT!" Dean yelled, glaring at him and pointing to the doors. Castiel sucked up his tears and scurried to put his clothes back on and ran outside.

 

"FUCK!" Dean yelled, banging the lockers in front of him. He knew his baseball career and captain position were probably terminated once Balthazar and Samandriel told his coach. He threw his clothes on and snuck out to the parking lot and drove his '67 black Impala home.

* * *

 

 

That night at the Novak dinner table, Gabriel glared at Castiel, not touching his food. Castiel feared he'd tell Bobby, and that's exactly what he did.

 

"Hey dad, guess what Cas TEE-Ell did at school today during my practice?" he asked, smirking at Castiel. Cas shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

"And what is that?" he asked.

 

"He was making out with Dean Winchester in the showers" he said. Bobby dropped his fork on his plate, making it clank against the dish.

 

"You what?" he asked furiously, growing red.

 

Castiel looked down, messing around with his food.

 

"Answer me boy!" Bobby slammed his fists against the table, sending spit across to Castiel.

 

"I-I kissed Dean Winchester in the showers during their practice" he mumbled, looking up at Bobby who was breathing intensely with a hard look on his face. Suddenly, he got up and picked Castiel up by the arm, throwing him on the ground. Cas let out a moan of pain as his head hit the floor once again. Bobby kicked him further across the floor and tried his best to get up and run away from his angered step-father.

 

"Come here you cock sucking faggot!" Bobby yelled, slurring his words because he was already drunk. Cas crawled and tried to burst up but Bobby caught him and punched him in the gut, making Cas cry. Again, his fist met Castiel's jaw, nearly breaking it.

 

"Okay dad, that's...that's enough, he's had enough" Gabriel tried to stop his father but he pushed him back, making Gabriel fall. Bobby raised his first and punched Cas in the gut again. Castiel closed his eyes and waited for yet another beating to be over with. One more month of this Castiel thought to himself as he took blows from Bobby.

 

"Enough dad!" Gabriel shouted, pulling him off of Castiel, both falling to the ground. Cas, scared, ran upstairs and locked himself in his room. He leaned against his door and breathed quickly and heavily, trying to catch his breath. Downstairs he could hear Gabriel taking a beating and he was surprised he even stood up for him. Without further adieu, he packed necessities into a duffle bag and climbed out onto the ledge of his window. It was a long drop to the ground that was made of brick, no grass anywhere. With his hands against the wall, he side stepped slowly and cautiously to the thicker ledge where it was safe enough to jump down. When he hit the floor, he shot up and ran down the street. He stopped at a park that was empty, it had been 9 PM. He had no friends to go to, he was afraid to go to Dean's, but he did anyway. He hesitated to knock on the door but he finally did, regretting it soon after. Sam had answered and called out for Dean. Moments later, he showed up at the door.

 

"Castiel look.." Dean started, then realized the blood smeared across his face and torn t-shirt. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked, grabbing onto his shoulders and swiping away the blood with his thumb.

 

"Gabriel told Bobby about..."

 

"Us?"

 

"Yeah"

 

"Castiel I'm so sorry" Dean exclaimed, shutting the door behind him and stepping onto the porch.

 

"Don't worry-"

 

"I am gonna worry! It was my fault this happened to you!"

 

"No, regardless whether or not you pushed me to the ground and denied my existence, Gabriel still woulda found out from your teammates, and I'd still end up here.

 

"I'm still...sorry for what I did" Dean began to choke on his words, "I'm just too embarrassed to come out to everyone, I'm a star athlete! Captain of the baseball team with our championship game coming up soon....well, I was the captain."

 

"It's my fault, it's my fault I followed you to the locker rooms! My fault!" Castiel shouted and dropped to sit on the porch stairs. Dean sat next to him and warped one arm around his waist.

 

"Don't you say that" Dean told him, "it's none of our faults how about that, I love you Castiel and I'm ready to come out and tell everyone I know."

 

"Really?" Cas looked at Dean, trying to smile.

 

"Really" Dean nodded. Castiel smiled and Dean leaned in to kiss him. He wiped away Cas' tears with his thumb and kissed his upper cheek. "Don't cry."

 

"I love you" Castiel said and dug his head into the crevice of Dean's neck. They sat there for a while, quiet, enjoying each other's company.

 

"Need a place to stay?" asked Dean.

 

"Yeah" Cas smiled and received a kiss on the lips.

 

"You can stay with Sammy and I for the night, dad's out for a business trip."

 

"Thanks Dean."

 

"No problem Cas" he answered, helping him up, "by the way can I call you Cas?"

 

Cas sighed and thought about it, "only you."

 

"You're too sweet" Dean laughed and kissed his forehead and walked inside.

 

"Bedtime Sammy" Dean told his little brother who sucked his teeth but obeyed.

 

Later in the night, Dean brought Cas up to his room and  took his clothes off without warning. He sat on his knees on the bed, putting Cas in front of him. He sat on Dean's lap and Dean thrusted into him, holding onto his shoulders. Cas fell forward and began to moan while the bed creaked. His skin slapped Cas' and grunted after every hard thrust. He stroked on his cock while he swayed in and out of Cas, reveling in his moans and pleas to go faster. That turned him on; it made him stiff and limp. He sucked on Cas' shoulder, trying to refrain from coming too soon. He leaned over on his knees, bare chest rubbing against Cas' bare back.

 

"Dean" Cas cried, gripping the end of the bed post. He repeated his name Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean until he finally arched his back down low, stomach touching the sheets, and came all over them as Dean came inside his condom, panting on Cas' skin. He took it off and they lay there and caught their breath together, then hid under the blankets, holding onto each other.

 

"When's you birthday Cas?" asked Dean, stroking his golden hair.

 

"September 18th" he answered, fatigued from the sex.

 

"And you'll be 18?"

 

"Yeah"

 

"You're young" he poked Cas' skin playfully.

 

"No," Cas smiled, trying to catch Dean's poking fingers, "you're just old."

 

"Oh you're so harsh" Dean laughed and rolled on top of him, kissing the side of his neck and the side of his lips roughly. Cas closed his eyes and enjoyed every time Dean's lips met his skin. Something about his lips drove him crazy. It made him feel at home and comfortable with himself. Dean sucked on the side of his skin, leaving a red mark.

 

"Property of Dean Winchester" he laughed, kissing Cas once more on the lips and falling back to his side of the bed.

 

"You're so lame" Cas laughed, turning to the side and wrapping one arm around him.

 

"Says the guy who wears Batman boxers for a living" he joked back and they laughed together, moonlight shining against their skin as they fell asleep, embracing one another.

* * *

 

 

 The next morning they got ready for school. Forgetful Cas forgot an extra shirt. Luckily, Dean let him wear one of his practice shirts. It had Winchester on the back, number 67. It fit Cas a little baggy, well surpassing his normal shirt length.

 

"You're gonna support me all day with that on," Dean smiled as he fixed his own shirt around his head.

 

"You think everyone knows?" asked Cas worriedly.

 

"Who cares Cas, I don't care anymore" he said, opening his arms for a hug. Castiel took the offer and fell into his arms, wrapping his around Dean's body, pulling him closer.

 

"We'll be okay baby" Dean kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back, trying to comfort him; "If anyone bothers you, you let me know."

 

"I'll be okay" he said pulling away and fixing his books in his backpack.

 

"I mean it Castiel" Dean told him, grabbing his arm and meeting his eyes. Castiel got lost in Dean's green eyes, they were too convincing and he licked at his lips without noticing. "You hear me?"

 

"Y-yeah" Cas snapped back to reality, "yeah I got you" he said, staring down at his lips.

 

They drove to school with Sam in the backseat, upset that Castiel took his spot up front. When they arrived at school, Sam took off to hang out with his friends before the first bell rang.

 

"Take my hand" Dean said, putting his hand out for Castiel to hold. Cas hesitated, looking around for people who were watching. "Don't worry about them, remember what you told me, it's okay to come out. What better way to do that than walking down the halls holding the hand of the hottest guy in school?"

 

"You're confident" Cas smirked, grabbing his hand.

 

"I was talking about you" Dean smiled. He let go of Cas' hand and wrapped his arm around his neck, pulling him closer. Cas grabbed onto his hand that dangled off his shoulder. They witnessed heads turning the moment they walked into the school and Dean just smiled, talking to Cas so he'd get his mind off the nosy spectators. The hallways were quiet; the only sounds they heard were the whispers of bewildered students, obviously about them two. Cas looked down at his feet, trying to ignore everyone but then some kid behind them yelled out: "FAGGOTS!" and Dean turned around, laughing. "You know what, we are faggots!" Dean shouted back, pulling Cas close to him and planted a big kiss on his lips and the hallway erupted with "OH MY GOSHs and WHAT THE HELLs." Dean, still kissing Castiel, flipped everyone off. Cas clenched onto Dean's baseball jersey, embracing him and not wanting to let go. When Dean pulled out of the kiss, he leaned into him, trying to kiss him again. "Yes, we're faggots, get over it!" Dean yelled. Some girls and guys clapped and cheered while others cringed in repulsion. They walked hand in hand down the hall.

 

The rest of the day they were called "fags, queers, cock suckers, homos, flamers," any slander for homosexual men they could think of. Deep down, it was stabbing Dean in the back. He was known as the big ladies’ man in school, now half the girls he fucked didn't even look his way, not even Gabriel would talk to him. The last bell rang and Dean leaned against his car, waiting for Cas, waving at the people who pointed and laughed. He spotted Cas walking in a crowd of guys taunting him. One even pushed him to the ground. Dean ran over to them and socked him in the face, making the guy fall on the floor. "LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU PRICK!" Dean yelled and the guy scurried away. He may have been gay, but he was still strong and intimidating when he was angry, especially when someone hurt his boyfriend. He picked Cas up and pulled him in for a hug, shooing away the crowd that circled around them. He took him over to the car and leaned him against it.

 

"Dean, I was fine I coulda took him myself" Cas said, holding onto his jaw that felt bruised and sore.

 

"Obviously not," Dean told him, kissing it where it hurt, "you're okay now though, let's go" he said, grabbing his baseball equipment from the trunk and walked to the baseball field, arm around Cas.

 

"You think you can sit and watch the game?" Dean asked, squeezing into his baseball pants. Cas' eyes widened as he noticed how well the pants hugged Dean's round butt. "Cas, I'm up here" Dean snapped, laughing.

 

"Oh, um yeah..." Cas answered, glancing down at his butt once more.

 

"If you need me, call my name, I'll stop the game for you" Dean told him, fixing his hat over his head and kissing Cas on the forehead. "And I've got a surprise for you, so watch the game."

 

"Okay Dean" he nodded and smiled when Dean's lips pressed upon his forehead. Dean ran over to his team that tried avoiding him. From the corner of his eye, Cas saw Gabriel walk over to him. By instinct, he flinched, afraid Gabriel would hit him.

 

"Castiel" he said, "if anyone gives you a problem, you tell me."

 

Cas couldn't comprehend what he was saying because the sound of positive words coming from his brother's mouth puzzled him.

 

"You hear me?" he asked again.

 

"Oh, yeah" Cas nodded, noticing Gabriel's fading black eye. "Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Dad's in jail" he smiled, patting Cas' back, "I've gotta go and please come home okay? We can work things out."

 

Cas smiled and nodded in approval.

 

* * *

 

The game had begun to start, calling out the players' named as they took their positions on the field.

 

And the pitcher for Lawrence High School's Varsity Baseball Team is....Number 67, Dean Winchester! and only few claps erupted from the bleachers, the loudest being Sam and Castiel , sitting on the last row. Usually, before Dean had come out, the fans would go crazy at the call of his name. Dean ran out to the pitcher's mound, sarcastically waving his hand to the crowd, winking at Cas and pointing at Sam.

 

"Look it's the pitcher's boyfriend!" some guys shouted and pointed at Castiel. He looked up at them and frowned, looking back at Dean.

 

Throughout the game, the same guys threw popcorn and ice cubes at Castiel's head and he tried his best to ignore it. He cheered for Dean whenever he came up to bat and the guys would mimic him in a high pitched-girly voice. Cas squeezed his eyes and clenched his teeth together. He dealt with that all 7 innings of the game. Dean had pitched a perfect game, the crowd, forgetting about his sexuality, cheered and went crazy. His team picked Dean up and threw the jug of Gatorade over his head. Cas grew excited and carried Sam on his shoulders, trying to get Dean's attention. He saw him and blew kisses and gave them a thumbs up. When everyone settled down and Dean had to give a speech, he grabbed the microphone and the crowd went silent.

 

"I'd like to thank my team for backing me up out there" he began. Cas stared at his exhausted body, sweat on his face and hair messed up and tattered. His uniform was dirty with dirt and grass, it somehow turned him on. "I'd like to thank my little brother Sammy for keeping me motivated, and my dad for keeping me in school, but of course he's not here. But there's one person in the crowd that I'd like to thank the most. His name is Castiel Novak and he's my....my boyfriend" he smiled and the crowd filled the stands and field with gasps, "I'm gay." he announced and the crowd gasped even louder, some guys even started booing him, throwing their drinks out on the field and Castiel smiled wider than he ever had, letting Sam down slowly. "He means a lot to me." He spoke into the microphone that echoed throughout the stands. His team began to boo him and the coach tried taking the microphone away from him. Dean started to run away with the mic in his hand, "WE FUCKED AND WE KISSED AND WE SLEPT IN THE SAME BED TOGETHER AND GUESS WHAT? I FUCKING LOVED IT!" he yelled, "AND I FUCKING LOVE YOU CAS!"

Castiel's heart skipped a few beats, his chest pounded with excitement and jumped over the short fence and ran to meet Dean. On his way, he yelled "I LOVE YOU DEAN, I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" and Dean opened his arms for him, dropping the microphone down, making it screech and thud over the intercom. Cas jumped in his arms and Dean caught him, kissing his eager lips the moment they touched. To their surprise, most of the crowd began to cheer and clap. Sam smiled and cheered for his brother, jumping up and down yelling "go Dean!" and Gabriel smiled subtly, happy for his brother. They still kissed, twirling in each other's embrace in the outfield. They didn't wanna let go. At that point, it was only them two, only they mattered, nobody else. Castiel was so proud of Dean for letting it out, he just never thought it would be this way, but he was more than content. He let him know how happy he was with his kisses and smiles. Dean let him down, kissing him one last good time. He pressed his nose against Cas' and smiled against his lips. He held onto his waist and Cas held onto Dean's unbuttoned jersey.

 

"I'm proud of you" Castiel told him.

 

"I'm proud of you" Dean replied, stroking Cas' cheeks with his thumbs.

"I love you" Cas whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

 

"I love you too" Dean whispered on Castiel's lips and the big jock kissed the lanky nerd under the stadium lights.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection of Destiel High School AUs. Thanks for reading and please give me feedback :) Request plots?


End file.
